


Зимняя Апатия / Winter Apathy

by mistochco



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Emotions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistochco/pseuds/mistochco
Summary: В период излишней серости Парижа, который наступает с приходом зимы, люди ощущают недостаток тепла и эмоций, готовых их оживить. Люди закрываются в свои коконы и держат апатию при себе, не в силах сказать это кому либо. И эта участь постигает не только обычных людей, но и супергероев, которые как раз проживают один из сложнейших периодов эмоциональных перепадов.Нуар, поглощенный своими переживаниями и апатией, находит отклик в душе своей Леди, и это лучшее, что могло с ним произойти.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Noir/Ladybug
Kudos: 4





	Зимняя Апатия / Winter Apathy

Меланхоличное настроение накатывает волнами лишь в период излишней серости Парижа, который наступает с приходом зимы. Город не покрытый снегом, что в принципе не редкость для Франции, выглядит бездушным и пустым, излишне бесцветным, угнетающим. Вся эта, казалось бы, красивая европейская архитектура на деле лишь нагнетает мрачную атмосферу, а небо давит сверху на макушки уставших людей. Зима - период европейского сонного запустения.

И если бы можно было на этот сезон самому залечь в спячку, то Кот Нуар так бы и сделал. Он бы забрался в кокон одеяла, обхватил колени и, положив матерчатый хвост ближе к телу, остался лежать комочком на ближайшие пару месяцев. Когда наступают холода, моральное равновесие Адриана быстро сменяется меланхолией. И может каждый день он улыбается друзьям, спасает Париж и заигрывает с ЛедиБаг, внутри него понемногу умирает и осыпается пеплом то, что люди зовут душой. 

Он ведь всего лишь подросток, которым свойственно иметь перепады настроений, дурное расположение духа и сомнения о своем положении своей жизни. К сожалению, даже спасателей города постигает эта участь. Трудно быть Адрианом Агрестом, когда ты богат, красив, а девушки заглядывают тебе в рот только лишь потому, что этот самый рот удался крайне удачной формы на смазливом лице. Трудно быть Котом Нуаром, когда ты единственный супер герой мужского пола на горизонте, который привлекает женщин всех возрастов своим обтягивающим латексным костюмом. Так чертовски тяжело находиться в центре всеобщего внимания, но желать лишь на пару минут задержаться после битвы, забыв о писке кольца и поговорить со своей Леди. 

Именно об этом Нуар думал в течение своего путешествия к месту очередной локальной катастрофы. Его лицо было на редкость задумчивым и сосредоточенным, что когда он появился на платформе рядом с Маринетт, она не смогла придумать ничего лучше, чем молча кивнуть в знак приветствия. Не было никаких привычных слов, шуток, обсуждений тактик. Был лишь холод изнутри и снаружи, который заставлял девушку поёжиться и передёрнуть плечами. Хоть эта неуютная атмосфера и длилась около пяти минут, ЛедиБаг уже успела придумать пару вариантов «почему кот так непривычно хмур сегодня». Ей даже пришла совершенно глупая мысль, что его душу терзают школьные проблемы, или у него проблемы в семье, но никак не то, что возможно котик по-животному изголодался по людскому теплу взамен холодному и шумному вниманию своих поклонников. 

Из-за угла показался Смотритель, новый охваченный акумой персонаж. В его день все тоже было не так: кто-то прыгнул под поезд прямо при начале его смены на вокзале, и руководство поспешило обременить его ответственностью за грустно окончившуюся жизнь. Это он не посмотрел, что творит парень, это он стоял слишком далеко, это он не сказал зайти за красную линию, это из-за него парень-иностранец оказался под колёсами идущего поезда. И это он будет говорить с посольством родной страны парня, чтобы лишь только смотрителя взяли под арест. Он не досмотрел за тем, что он не мог предотвратить, но теперь Смотритель не даст никому зайти за красные линии, что сейчас он рисует в воздухе, закрывая людей в виртуальных кубах. И конечно же это вина супер героев, что не пришли вовремя; он захватит их талисманы, и справедливость восторжествует для него. Двойная боль за парня, что погиб и неудача на работе, породила очередного монстра, желающего мстить людям.

Знали бы акумы какой плодотворный сезон для них зима. Если бы больше людей кидалось под поезда, сожалело, сокрушалось вслух, а не держало внутри себя изнывающий комок чувств, каждый второй был охвачен действием чёрной бабочки. Ведь не только злость, но и любой негатив, включая зимнюю апатию, рождает маленькое крылатое существо, что принесёт проблем Парижу. Знал бы Бражник, что Адриан держит в себе уже около недели, он бы давно выслал свою бабочку для того, чтобы очернить душу и так чёрного кота.

– Опасайся линий, - озвучивает мысль Леди, и это первое, что было произнесено за сегодняшний день. Кот улыбается своей кривой ухмылкой, и подключаются к бою. Слишком кривой даже для Нуара, как отметила Маринетт. 

Сегодняшняя битва не была очень сложной, талисман удачи сработал на ура, и вот уже Смотритель в лице обычного человека мирился со своей несправедливой судьбой, принося извинения за устроенный погром. Удар кулаками был на сегодня одним из тех безмолвных жестов, которые наполняли очередную встречу супер героев. И вот когда Кот уже готов был развернуться и уйти, ЛедиБаг обратилась к нему:  
– Ты в порядке?

И этого было достаточно. Настолько достаточно, что Адриан развернулся, быстрыми шагами преодолел расстояние между ними, заглянул в глаза девушки и, положив руку ей на плечо, прошептал «нет». И этого было достаточно для Маринетт, сердце которой сжалось от переживаний за партнёра, что она, посмотрев на кольцо Нуара, прошептала в ответ:  
– Тогда давай сегодня, наконец, поговорим?

Эта апатичная и не изнуряющая битва дала им три пятнышка на талисманах, которые позволяли забраться на крышу и рассказать друг другу больше, чем они успевали сказать друг другу за год знакомства. Они могли осуществить то, чего так ждал Адриан, и то, чего не хватало самой девушке. Нельзя сказать, что она была настолько мрачно настроена, но эти витающие в воздухе волны разочарования, исходящие из напарника, заставляли её саму испытывать негативные эмоции. 

– Что случилось? - спросила Маринетт, опустившись на крышу одного из типичных французских домов, после пары прыжков с йо-йо до ближайшего незаметного места.

Кот, примостившись вплотную к ней, отвёл взгляд, так и не зная, что он собирается сказать своей Леди. В голове крутились фразы, которые он слишком боялся произнести, чтобы признаться самому себе и озвучить своей напарнице. «Я устал от ответственности, исходящей из моей семьи. Меня раздражают влюблённые в меня девушки. Я не хочу носить маску-улыбку для своих друзей. Я устал делать вид, что все в порядке даже рядом с тобой».  
– Я устал скрывать свои настоящие чувства к тебе.

Произнесённая вслух фраза из тех, что должны были лишь быть продолжением его уставшего разума, шокировала ЛедиБаг своей откровенностью. Да и Нуар, оказался не менее ошеломлён, прикладывая руку к губам, как бы стирая невольно вылетевшую фразу. Хотя быть честным, это одна из тех вещей, которые он пытался сказать своей леди уже долгое время; мысль, гложущая его изнутри.  
Ошеломлённая девушка инстинктивно схватила за руку кота, который уже готов был исчезнуть, избегая неприятного разговора. Она обвила его пальцы своими, повернулась к нему, вглядываясь в его грустное лицо и пытаясь поймать его убегающий взгляд, и серьёзно сказала:  
– Расскажи.

Маринетт не была идеальным психологом, но, как минимум, слушателем для своих друзей она могла выступить неплохим. И сейчас это было то, что нужно.

– Хм. Я боюсь, это выйдет длинный монолог, - начал Нуар. - И если ты позволишь мне высказаться…  
Маринетт кивнула.

– Только прошу, не смотри на меня так обеспокоенно, иначе боюсь мне не хватит духу сказать что-либо.  
И хоть он хотел начать со своих чувств к девушке, он начал с семьи и назойливых поклонниц, стараясь как меньше углубляться в детали личной жизни, дабы ненароком не раскрыть, кем он являлся за пределами супергеройской деятельности. Кот часто повторял слово «устал», что заставляло девушку ещё больше вглядываться в его лицо, пытаясь избегать глаз, как он просил. Будучи невнимательной к партнёру, она и не заметила, как лицо кота потеряло живой цвет, да и, по её подозрениям, под маской скрывались тёмные круги. Даже голос его звучал изнурённым.

– Как долго это длится?  
– С начала января, я полагаю. Чуть больше недели.

Девушка удивлённо вздохнула и это было началом неловкого молчания. ЛедиБаг не хотела влезать в разговор, но некоторые вопросы так и рвались из её горла, желая прервать Нуара и узнать чуть больше, ещё больше о том, что его волнует. Но каждый вопрос, всё больше заставлял его отдаляться от темы его безнадёжных чувств. Когда пауза затянулась, Маринетт начала ёрзать на месте, не находя себе места, она никогда не была терпеливой девушкой, если дело не касалось шитья, да и время действия превращения заканчивалось. Заметив это, Адриан вздохнул. И продолжил:  
– Как я сказал, наверное, больше всего меня терзает отсутствие человеческого тепла. У меня есть друзья, отец, девушки, но все они лишь создают шум из положительных эмоций на фоне. Иногда всего лишь хочется дать кому-то тебя обнять и выслушать. И я бы рад поделиться этим со своим лучшим другом, но этот безнадёжный неумолкающий оптимист не сможет меня понять. И больше всего, я мечтаю поговорить с тобой. - Пауза. - Я ждал момента, когда энергии останется немного больше, чтобы я мог говорить о том, что меня волнует, ведь... 

Он посмотрел ей в глаза, резко замолчав. Леди смутилась, ещё больше не находя себе место, нутром чувствуя, как они близятся к главной терзающей их обоих теме. Нуар, подгоняемый временем, был вынужден продолжить, срываясь на повышенный тон:  
– Я люблю тебя, моя леди. Люблю. И хоть иногда это похоже на одержимость твоим идеальным образом, я лишь бы хотел, чтобы мы оказались в один момент больше, чем партнёрами. Ты нужна мне, ЛедиБаг, я хочу узнать тебя изнутри и открыться тебе, я хочу, сидеть с тобой вот так на крыше и не переживать. Я хочу ощущать твоё тепло, через толщу этих костюмов, и я чертовски, ужасно, невыносимо устал ждать, когда ты поймёшь, что за глупым флиртом кроется что-то большее.

Кот резко встал, подчинившись охватившим его ураганом чувств, он отдёрнул руку, которую Маринетт сжимала даже больше, чем вначале. Адриан отвернулся и поспешил уйти, чтобы не видеть слёз, которые собирались в уголках глаз девушки. Лишь бы проглотить быстрее назад свои горькие слова и похоронить их в себе навечно. И когда с кольца пропало второе пятнышко, оповестив об этом писком, он был готов бежать, не оборачиваясь. 

– Идиот, - послышалось сзади в момент, когда кот дёрнулся вперёд. Тонкие руки обхватили его, а голова девушки легла ему на спину. - Глупый котик.

И стало так долгожданно тепло, настолько уютно, будто ты тот кот, свернувшийся клубком под одеялом и греющий свои лапы под пушистым хвостом. И когда Адриан, задыхаясь от неожиданности и огромной волны чувств к этой девушке, повернулся ей на встречу, он не смог сдержать слёз, что держал в себе долгое время. Мужчины не плачут, супергерои тоже. А Адриан плакал, прикусывая губу, лишь бы всхлипы не рвались из груди. Он чувствовал, как груз пепла на его душе наконец исчезает, а взамен приходит приятный жар, заполняющий его изнутри чем-то важным.

Маринетт расплакалась в ответ, для неё этого было чересчур много эмоций. Вытирая запястьем свои предательские слезы и отпуская чувства, которыми кот переполнил её душу, она ощущала, как сделала что-то важное сегодня. И, не выдержав, Леди привстала на носочки, прикасаясь губами к его губам, которые он покусывал, скрывая внутри то, что ей хотелось слышать. Ей хотелось дать того тепла, что ему не хватало, забрать его боль, дать ему понять, что он не один. Адриан Агрест чувствовал это тепло, протекающее по венам. Побеждённый кот, не сдержавший свои чувства перед своей напарницей, был окончательно раскрыт. Кто-то, наконец, дал вытряхнуть пепел умирающей души изнутри, освобождая место более сильным и жарким чувствам, кто-то в лице ЛедиБаг стал тем теплом, что он так ждал. И отвечая ей на поцелуй, Нуар был самым счастливым котом на свете.  
Пока кольцо предательски не издало последний предупреждающий писк.


End file.
